


Texas Hold-Em

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Lance, YES THERE'S FLUFF IN HERE TOO, alpha Keith's dad, cameo appearance of the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance's heat is coming, and he'd like Ken to help make things easier.





	1. The Heat

Lance laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to figure out why the Castle felt colder than usual. Kicking off his blankets, Lance felt as much as heard his stomach grumble in need for food. He shivered as he sat up, pausing at the swooping feeling from down below his stomach. Lance took off his sleeping mask to squint suspiciously at his navel.

“No,” he declared. His stomach grumbled its need for food. Lance patted his stomach consolingly. “Not you, you're fine. The other thing. The accursed one.”

His stomach continued to protest the lack of food, and Lance grimaced. Standing up, he pulled on his robe and slippers and squinted at his bed, the swooping feeling low in his gut making itself known again.

“Well, crud,” Lance groaned. “I really need to set an alarm or something.”

His heat was coming.

Washing off his face mask, Lance stepped out into the hallway, making his way toward the kitchen to bulk up on food. He could stock up his room later, after he'd had breakfast and taken Coran down to the med bay for something that could work as suppressants (not that there _would_ be, just like the half dozen times his heat had come and Coran had gone looking, but Lance still hoped). And maybe he could hold off prepping his nest after training, because he couldn't miss that. And telling everyone that he needed time off after flight drills, because they were still learning a new battle pattern and couldn't miss a day. And-

His stomach growled, almost in time with the swooping beneath his navel. Lance shivered as he stepped out into the hallway, moving toward the kitchen. Everyone was already there, from the Alteans to the Paladins to Slav and even their newest member. Ken sat at one end of the table, across from his son, munching on a stack of green-and-purple pancakes.

Walking over to the fridge area, Lance grabbed three water packs, then grabbed two more, drinking one in the space it took for him to grab a plate and return to the table. He sat beside Ken, eying the huge pile of pancakes on the table. Raising his fork, Lance piled a half-dozen pancakes on his plate, hungrily digging in while he polished off another water pack. Lance finished a third water pack while he piled another half-dozen pancakes onto his plate and poked a straw into the fourth water pack.

“Whoa, kid,” Ken commented, looking Lance over speculatively. The attention brought back the swooping sensation, and Lance had to withhold a shudder. Ken was handsome, far too much so, and with Lance's heat coming in, the attention of the older alpha was doing no favors for him. Even if his heat wasn't coming in, the attention would still leave Lance weak in the knees. “You might want to slow down there a bit. Eat too fast and it'll all come back up.”

Lance paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, looking up to see half the table was staring at him while the other half was very pointedly not looking at him. Warily lowering his fork, he chuckled weakly. “Um. I'm loading up on carbs for training today?”

“I have to disagree,” Ken said, still eying Lance. “Y'aint doing nothing today. You're lookin' kinda pale there, and you're puttin' down those water packs like they're goin' outta style.”

Lance grabbed the water pack, downing half of it in one go, and grimaced at how it proved Ken's point.

“You _do_ look under the weather, man,” Hunk agreed, looking Lance over. His nose wrinkled. “And you don't smell right. Ill, but not.”

Lance hummed. Right, nobody had been around him in the past for his pre-heats, since he'd taken suppressants since his first heat. Before, with his first heat, Lance had been whisked away by his mother for a week, since the smell alone would be unbearable for his siblings. And after, out in space, Lance had been able to hide away often enough that the team wouldn't know when his heat was coming.

“Might be that Lance needs a couple days free,” Ken offered, and Lance felt his cheeks flush and another swoop of budding arousal at the concerned look Ken gave him. He looked almost expectant, and Lance almost thought he could see a spark of knowing in Ken's eyes. Dismissing the idea, Lance nodded in agreement.

“Yeah,” he said, weakly smiling at the table. “Sorry. Guess we'll have to hold off on team drills for a couple days.”

Allura pursed her lips in thought, before Coran stepped in. “This fits in well with what I have been planning. You lot need training exercises in the event that we are down a Paladin. In the old days, all five Paladins weren't sent together, and sometimes had to conduct missions all their own. It wasn't often, but it did happen. Rest up, Lance. We'll be waiting for you to get better.”

* * *

Several hours later saw Lance glaring at his bare bedroom, at the lack of extra blankets and pillows covering his bed, and the lack of food and drink. The cover about being ill would hold long enough for Lance's heat to really start, and then his wing (he'd taken a different part of the Castle as his own after realizing that he was the only omega aboard, and that his supply of suppressants wasn't on hand) would be left alone, excluded from alarms and calls to arms.

Lance still flushed bright in embarrassment from that one time they'd had to form Voltron while he was in heat. It'd taken the better part of two weeks before any of the other Paladins could look him in the eye without being flustered.

His nest would already be stocked with tons of pillows for him to dry hump into oblivion and blankets to wrap up around, but every time his heat came around Lance had had to sneak it all away to the laundry for cleaning. He couldn't trust any of the rest of the team to not be taken in by the lingering smells on the bedding, and Lance was certain that he wouldn't survive the embarrassment of anyone catching him moving vast amounts of bedding, clean or not. He likened it to the equivalent of his parents finding his porn.

Still, Lance couldn't deny that he needed to build up his nest, and stock back up on food. He had to risk the potential embarrassment.

Opening his door, Lance froze when he spotted Ken, a box precariously balanced in one hand, the other raised to knock on his door.

“Uh,” Lance eloquently began, staring at Ken with a shock that was mirrored in the other's expression. “What are you doing here?”

Ken hefted the box back into both hands, the contents rattling. He sheepishly grinned, and Lance wanted to hate how cute it made Ken look. “I brought you snacks. Figured what with your heat comin' and all that you'd 'preciate the thought.”

“What?” Lance squeaked, looking around frantically. “You– what? What about heat? I'm not in heat? Why would you– how did you– what?”

Ken gave Lance a flat look. “This ain't my first rodeo, Lance. I could smell as much as see that you're in prep for a heat. Carb loading for training, your perky ass.”

Lance blinked. “Don't you mean 'my ass'?”

“I know what I'm on about,” Ken replied, holding out the box. “It's got food enough to last two weeks. I couldn't sneak away the water though. That'd be too much for one box.”

“I– thank you?” Lance reached out, pulling Ken inside. Ken blinked, looking down at Lance in shock, even as the door shut. “I can get the water later. You can put that down by the bed.”

“Uh.” Ken shifted nervously as he warily took in the room. His nostrils flared. “Lance, are you sure 'bout this? Me bein' here?”

“No,” Lance replied, watching Ken's butt as the alpha crouched to set the box beside the bed. Ken's jeans tightened and stretched, pulling taut against the thighs, and Lance whimpered, just a little. Ken stiffened, before quickly standing. “Wait! You can– look, I need someone to be my cover story, and keep the others from checking in on me, and so could you just, maybe, a little, stay with me while I prep? There's still a couple things I need before this hits, and it's a couple hours away from really hitting me.”

Ken looked Lance over, and for a brief moment Lance worried that Ken was going to go to Coran or Allura or anyone else in the Castle and tell them that Lance was about to go into heat, before he nodded.

“Can do,” Ken replied, giving Lance a sly grin. “For someone as pretty as you, I'd hang the moon in the sky. What d'you need help with?”

“Well, I need someone to get all the bedding from the laundry, for one thing,” Lance puffed out a breath, steadfastly ignoring the way he shivered at Ken calling him pretty. “And I need that water. Beyond that, um...” Lance blushed, looking away as Ken raised an eyebrow – the right eyebrow, the one with the scar cutting across it, that made him look even more ruggedly handsome. “Towels?”

“You don't sound so sure there,” Ken dryly replied, but nodded along.

“I'm just – how are you being so casual about this?” Lance squeaked out, gesturing halfheartedly at the room.

“Like I said, this ain't my first rodeo,” Ken calmly replied. “Can I get closer?”

Lance nodded, before clearing his throat. “Yeah! Yes. You can get closer. To me.”

Ken stepped forward, slowly opening his arms wide before pulling Lance up against him. One hand rubbed circles on the small of Lance's back, and he moaned in relief as it soothed tension he hadn't known had built up. The other hand reached up the nape of his neck, fingers carding through his hair, gently guiding Lance's face flush up against Ken's neck, where he breathed in the heady and soothing scent of alpha. Tension bled away from Lance, and the swooping turning into fluttering turned into a quiet thrum of slowly uncoiling relaxation. Lance groaned, nuzzling Ken's neck, and didn't stop the blush that overcame his face as Ken chuckled.

“There, there,” Ken said, still running his one hand through Lance's hair while the other continued to rub circles along the small of his back. “Alpha scent can help relieve anxiety before a heat. It's typical in an omega to feel anxious in the hours leadin' up to heat, just like how you felt hungry and near dehydrated. It's your body needin' to load up on carbs for all the pleasure it wants, and storing liquids for all the slick it's gearin' up to produce. That's why there's all this tension here,” Ken pressed his hand against Lances' lower back, splaying the fingers wide, “is because it's all centering around here.”

“You,” Lance gasped, using all his strength to pull away from the amazing scent of alpha, of Ken. “How do you even know all this?”

Ken shrugged, dropping his one hand to Lance's shoulder, even as he kept massaging Lance's lower back. “I majored in biology. Medical bio, mostly, but it's xenobio that got me hooked on the stars. Plus, I've been in serious relationships with omegas in the past. You pick up some things.”

Lance flushed, and reluctantly pulled further away. “Is that why you're not, uh, affected? I thought the smell of omegas in heat drove alphas wild.”

“Do I look like a rowdy teen alpha to you?” Ken dryly asked. “That's a bundle of teen horseshit if ever there was one. Teen alphas and alphas new to the breeding scene are hormonal idiots. The scent of an omega in heat gets to be too much for their minds and they start to think with the wrong head.”

“But... not you?” Lance asked, moving to the door and pressing and ear against it, listening for the faint footsteps of any misguided people coming to make sure he was getting whatever rest he needed.

“I've seen a fair few heats,” Ken replied. “Takes some gettin' used to, but when you get to be my age, poppin' a stiffy's the least of your worries.”

“Hold the phone. You're still young,” Lance pointed out, opening the door. He shivered at the feeling of the air from outside, and wrapped his arms around himself. Lance made a disgruntled expression when he shifted, becoming aware of his own hardness and the spot of slick that was undoubtedly from being so close to Ken. “Also, I have to judge you. Popping a stiffy?”

“I am literally twice your age,” Ken pointed out. “And you don't get to judge me. Hold the phone?”

Lance glared at Ken, but it was filled with too much fondness to be effective. “Come on. We have to finish this sneaky ninja mission before I'm too horny to think straight.” He paused, chuckling. “Like I've ever been straight.”

“Full bi?” Ken softly asked, and Lance gaped, snorting as Ken followed him out into the hallway. “Don't worry. It all pans out for me.”

Lance cackled as they moved down the hall, stepping into the nearest elevator—a smaller one that Lance liked to use to maintain his privacy. Still grinning, Lance looked over at Ken. “So, you're pan?”

Ken tilted his head, matching Lance's grin as he looked Lance over. “Enough to admit that you're one tall drink of water, Lance.”

Lance flushed, reflexively nudging Ken in the ribs with his elbow. “Stop that!”

“It's the truth, ain't it?” Ken shrugged, throwing his hands up helplessly. “You're mighty fine with a behind I could bounce quarters off of.”

Lance's flush deepened, and he pressed his thighs tightly together at the spark of arousal that shot through him. Ken paused as the smell of Lance's arousal filled the elevator.

“Can you get the water while I get the bedding?” Lance blurted out, already feeling too embarrassed by half as his mind conjured up vivid ideas of what he and Ken could get up to in the elevator. He didn't need that, and he _double_ didn't want that, Lance scolded himself.

“We'll meet in the middle,” Ken conceded as the doors to the elevator opened, revealing the halls of the rest of the team's living quarters—including the kitchen. “Outside your room?”

“Yeah. Yeah fine. Good. Great!” Lance nodded, practically shoving Ken out of the elevator, his face a deep red. As soon as the doors shut, Lance slid down to the floor, shivering in mild discomfort at how damp with slick and pre-cum his boxers were getting.

* * *

True to his word, Ken was waiting outside Lance's room, holding a box full of water packs—more than enough for Lance alone, just like the food. Ken smiled as Lance trudged along, pulling the trolley full of clean bedding behind him. At that point, Lance's heat was coming on sooner than expected, and he could already feel the ache between his legs, the cramping desire for pleasure, for something in him.

Ken's smile did things for Lance, and he tried to smile himself but felt more slick soak his boxers. Crow, all Lance wanted was to shed his pants, to crawl into bed and spend the next several days with Ken over him, around him, pressing against all of Lance, even insi–

Lance shivered, snagging a water pack from the box as he walked into his room, tossing the bedding onto his bed and throwing his shoes off.

“Ugh,” Lance complained, unbuckling his belt and undoing the fly of his jeans. His skin crawled, feeling itchy and too hot. “Can this be over yet?”

“ 'fraid not,” Ken sympathetically replied, setting the box of water packs beside the box of food. He turned around, and Lance saw the shadow of Ken's chest by the way his shirt clung. Lance clamped down on a moan as Ken turned to leave.

“Wait!” Lance called out, shocking himself as much as Ken. “Please... stay?”

Ken looked at Lance, halfway to the door. He raised an eyebrow, curious. “You sure? This you talkin', or the heat?”

“Me,” Lance replied, licking his lips. He sucked on the straw, nearly chocking when more and more of it slipped into his mouth. Ken grinned, just a little, and Lance _did_ choke as the straw hit the back of his throat. Pulling the water pack away, Lance coughed, giving Ken a weak smile as he tried to reclaim his dignity. “It's actually me. I want... um.”

“Go on,” Ken gently prodded, biting back the smile from a moment before.

Lance breathed, trying to put his thoughts in order. “I like you! I like you, and you're really nice and funny and I'm really embarrassed that you're seeing me like this but I liked the back rub earlier and I kind of don't want you to leave?”

“Well,” Ken began, chuckling. He turned to face Lance, shrugging off his jacket. “That's a mighty memorable way to confess, looking like you do.”

Lance blinked before looking down at himself. His jacket was falling off his shoulders, pushed aside by all the bedding, and with his pants undone they were sitting halfway down his thighs, revealing his tented and slick-soaked boxers. He squeaked out a shriek, face turning a deep red as he scrambled to cover himself. In his shock, the forgotten water pack squirted all over Lance, soaking his shirt as his pants slid down to his knees. Tripping over his pants, Lance went down, falling onto his butt.

Ken, the entire time, chuckled, carefully taking off his jacket and setting it aside on the bed. Lance watched as Ken's shirt followed, and he struggled, in the face of Ken's unveiled chest, to put his thoughts together.

“I want to cum on you and lick your chest clean,” Lance blurted out before his brain could stop him. He froze, before curling into a ball, hoping to gather together the shattered remains of his dignity. “Actually you can go now. And maybe forget this ever happened.”

“No dice,” Ken murmured, picking Lance up. Lance squeaked again, wrapping his arms around Ken's shoulders and looking at the alpha's amused face. They moved toward the bed, where Ken gently set Lance down. “I'm sticking around. I like you too, Lance.” He paused, thinking something over as Lance's brain initiated a hard reboot to make sense of everything. “Might wanna wait a couple hours before we get to that point, though. Wouldn't wanna rush into things.” Ken reached out, taking the water pack out of Lance's grip and setting it aside. “Now, can I get you outta these soaked clothes?”

“Yes!” Lance yelped, scrambling to undress before flopping around on the bed, arms trapped by his jacket and shirt. “Um. Yes? Help?”

“Here.” Ken pulled Lance's jacket off, tugging the shirt back on before instructing Lance to lift his arms. With the shirt off, Ken leaned forward to softly kiss Lance on the forehead. Lance whined when Ken pulled away, leaning forward to catch Ken on the mouth, but was pushed onto his back. Ken chuckled. “Not just yet. Let's get you outta those boxer shorts first. Then we can get to the nitty-gritty.”

Lance nodded, face still a deep red, and watched Ken's arms and chest as his pants were pulled off (and his socks, Lance was gaping at that because taking socks off was never arousing _what the quiznack_ ) before covering his face as Ken reached for Lance's boxers. He grabbed the nearest pillow, unsure if he should use it to cover his face or his crotch, when Ken paused, running his hands up Lance's chest. Ken leaned up, giving Lance a peck on the lips before he was moving away again, leaving Lance whining for so much more.

Fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. Lance bucked his hips when Ken's thumbs trailed along the tented outline of his cock, and the boxers were pulled down to his knees, then his ankles, and tossed aside entirely. Lance whined, covering his face with the pillow so he wouldn't see. His legs snapped shut, knees pulling up and curling close so Ken couldn't see. He wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for–

“It's okay,” Ken murmured, and Lance gasped when the bed shifted and he was pulled up into Ken's lap. The pillow was gently peeled away from his face, and Lance replaced it by burying his face against Ken's neck, nuzzling and taking in the scent of alpha. Ken's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and he shivered for a moment before relaxing.

“I'm sorry,” Lance managed to get out when his mind started to put itself back together. “I shouldn't have–”

“You're doing great darlin',” Ken murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance's head. “Everything's happenin' at your pace, Lance. Nothing's happenin' that you don't say you want.”

Lane nodded, relaxing even more as he wrapped his arms around Ken, taking hold of his shoulders from below. Ken huffed out a laugh, gave Lance another kiss on the head, and began rubbing at Lance's lower back in the same soothing circles as earlier.

“How do you know all this?” Lance asked, opening his eyes. He peeled away to look at Ken, who stared at Lance with an adoration that left Lance feeling weak. The need for something in him had faded almost entirely, had faded into a background sensation. “What did you _do_?”

“Skin to skin contact,” Ken replied, leaning down to nuzzle Lance's neck, planting butterfly kisses all along his jaw. “Not fully sexual, but it tricks the body into thinking as much. The heat feel dulled any?”

“A lot, yeah,” Lance breathed, shuddering in delight as Ken kissed the junction of jawline by his ear. He felt more slick drip out, and winced at the imagined state of Ken's pants, before it clicked that they were against against one another, that he was sitting in Ken's lap, and all he could feel was Ken's bare skin.

He couldn't feel Ken's jeans, which meant–

“Shush, now,” Ken murmured, pulling Lance into a kiss. Lance melted into it, even as he rocked his hips against Ken's bare chest. Shifting his legs, Lance made to straddle Ken, but was stopped when Ken pressed Lance flush against him, softly growling. “Not yet. Nothing's happenin' that you don't want.”

“What if I want this?” Lance asked, moving to deepen the kiss. He lipped and nipped at Ken's lips, wanting more, more, more. The ache within him called for Ken, wanted more of Ken, and Lance agreed with it. “What if I want you? Kissing me, holding me, in me.”

Ken moved to nip at Lance's ear, making him keen in pleasure. He humped in place, hips squirming before victoriously shifting his left leg over to straddle Ken. Lance grinned as he ground against Ken.

Ken groaned. “Don't ask me for something you aren't ready for.”

“Please,” Lance breathed into Ken's ear, letting all his desire drip from every word. He kept grinding against Ken, and didn't care if he was grinding against Ken's chest or his thighs or his cock. “I want you in me. I've wanted you in me since I first laid eyes on you.”

Ken moved to kiss Lance, matching his grin. “As you wish.”

Ken's hand kept rubbing circles, and Lance gasped as his hand moved lower, massaging his ass, before fingers slipped between his cheeks, thick fingers sliding down and pressing against his slick-coated hole. Ken pulled back, palming Lance's ass, letting one finger slide back between to rub against Lance's hole. Lance groaned, whining and tried to buck back, but Ken held firm, maintaining his teasing while the same hand kept his hips in place.

“Please,” Lance whined. “Please! Ken!”

“Soon,” Ken promised, kissing away Lance's whines and pleas. “Soon, beautiful.”

Lance shuddered, pleasure shooting down his spine at the praise, at the promise.

“Ken,” Lance moaned, oozing slick from behind and dripping pre from his cock. “Ken, _please_. I need you.”

“What do you need, Lance?” Ken asked, whispering in his ear. Lance groaned as Ken placed the tip of his finger against Lance's hole, applying just enough pressure for Lance to feel it, but not enough to enter, before returning to rubbing against it. “C'mon, beautiful. Tell me what you need from me.”

“I need you,” Lance gasped. “Need—need you in me. Need your– your–”

“Need my...” Ken trailed off, before chuckling. “My what? My finger?”

Ken slid his finger into Lance's hole, and Lance gasped out a breathless wail, nails digging into Ken's shoulder. He pressed into Lance, down to the knuckle, and Lance nearly cried, tears blurring his vision because he was being filled, but it wasn't enough of Ken, he needed more, more in him, more around him, more against him. He needed more of Ken.

“More?” Ken asked, kissing Lance, consuming the words Lance didn't realize he was whimpering. He pulled out of Lance, halfway, before slowly sinking back in. Lance whimpered, losing words as Ken kept kissing him, kept sliding the lone finger in and out of him.

Lance cried out when Ken added the second finger, when they pulled back and sank in faster than before, when they sank deep and curled and _dragged_ against his inside, sending sparks and fireworks of pleasure out to the tips of Lance's fingers and toes. His lips tingled, both from the pleasure, and from Ken nipping at them, pulling them in and suckling them and gently massaging them raw. Slick oozed from him and his cock dribbled with pre, and still he wanted _more_.

“More?” Ken repeated, pulling away to look at Lance with adoration, with reverence. “More fingers? Or maybe I should use my tongue? Tell me, Lance. What d'you want, beautiful?”

“Your...” Lance gasped, gulping down air as he tried to find the words. “Your cock. Your knot. Your bite. You.”

“Is that all?” Ken chuckled, kissing and sucking and nipping at Lance's neck. He sounded like it was all so easy, like there was nothing to it, but Lance needed, he wanted Ken, and his body needed, and there Ken was acting like it wasn't everything that Lance wanted. “Okay then. As you wish. Let's start with my cock.”

The fingers pulled out, the hand pulling away, and Lance whimpered in protest, before he wailed when Ken picked him up. His hands gripped Lance's hips, holding him in place, before letting him slide down, slick dripping down. Lance groaned, wanting nothing more than to have something in him, that to have Ken in him.

“Ken please,” Lance pleaded. “You promised.”

“I did,” Ken acknowledged, and dropped Lance down onto his cock. With all the preparation, with all the slick, Ken sank halfway into Lance. He was so thick, and Lance could feel his cock pulsing, could feel Ken's heartbeat in him. Lance wailed with relief, collapsing against Ken, holding him close. This was what he wanted.

And still he wanted more.

Ken pulled back, and Lance whimpered, before rocking his hips, sliding deeper into Lance. He repeated the action, and still more slid into Lance, filling him, leaving him on the brink of satisfied.

They started slow, letting Lance adjust to Ken's girth, to Ken's length, before Ken pushed deeper and deeper, keeping up the slow pace.

“You're doing so good,” Ken praised. “So good. I don't wanna hurt you, beautiful. Lemme know if this ever gets to be too much. You're so beautiful, Lance.”

Lance keened, nuzzling and nipping at Ken's neck. “Not too much. Enough. So good. Ken, you're so good. Fills me so good. Thank you. Thank you, thank you.”

“You feel so good, Lance,” Ken murmured, pulling him into a kiss. “Let me make you feel good.”

He reached down, wrapping his hand around Lance's cock, coated in pre-cum, and slowly began moving. Ken sank deep into Lance, his knot still unformed, and remained there, filling Lance, spreading him open, and basked in the sensation of Lance all around him.

His hand moved faster, and Lance wailed, drawing in Ken's attention as he rode through his first orgasm, cum spurting out and all over Ken's chest. Ken chuckled as Lance gasped, panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm, chest heaving, still shuddering as Ken kept milking his softening cock.

“Oh,” Lance gasped, looking up at Ken with more clarity than he'd had before getting pulled onto his lap. “Oh wow. That was...”

“Amazing?” Ken offered, smiling.

“Yeah.” Lance gulped, and Ken tilted forward, grabbing two of the water packs. Lance keened at the motion, realizing that Ken was still inside him, was still hard, and Ken shook his head when Lance tried to move his hips.

“No no.” Ken shook his head, holding out a water pack. Lance took it, ravenously gulping it down, and taking the second one when Ken offered, drinking it at a slower pace. “Not yet. This is all about your pleasure. I can't do much pleasuring if I'm all spent up at the start, now can I?”

“More?” Lance asked, still breathless. He looked up at Ken, and grinned. “I meant it.”

Ken raised an eyebrow. “About taking my knot?”

“About the mark.” Lance tilted his head, baring his throat, his bonding gland. “You're amazing, and you never fail to make me laugh, and I'd be glad to bond with you.”

Ken looked at Lance, and smiled. “I'd love to bond with you. But maybe first you can fulfill that promise you made. Something about licking me clean?”

Ken pointedly looked down at Lance's cum on his chest, and Lance flushed, then grinned. “Lucky for us both, I am _very_ flexible.”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mating, and Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, the mating bite. And Keith finding out.

Lance moaned, feeling Ken slowly push deeper and deeper into him, spreading him wider and wider the closer he got to Ken's knot.

“Please,” he begged, nipping at Ken's neck. “Alpha, please. I want– I want–”

“Soon,” Ken promised, rubbing his back. Lance cried out, tears running down his face and onto Ken as the alpha kept up the agonizingly slow and shallow pace. “Soon, Lance. You're doing so good, Lance. So good.”

“I want–” Lance gulped, trying to push past the aching, screaming need for more, more, more. He hiccuped, sobbing into Ken's shoulder. “ _Please_.”

Ken nodded, leaning down to nip at Lance's neck, biting down over his gland hard enough to leave a mark, but not yet enough to break the skin. Lance sobbed as Ken suckled the area, nipping and gnawing the sensitive area until Lance could barely understand anything else. Pain mixed with pleasure as Ken picked Lance up, gently kissing up Lance's neck and all along his jawline.

“Easy there, kitten,” Ken murmured, laying Lance down on the bed. “Almost there. I want to do this right.” Lance blinked up at Ken, eyes nearly squeezed shut and tear tracks on his flushed face. “I know. I know it hurts. But we need to take things slow to make sure the knottin' don't hurt too bad. I want you to feel good, Lance. I want you to feel real good as I breed you.”

Ken gently brushed away Lance's tears, leaning down to kiss him gently. Slick dripped down onto Ken's balls, the mattress beneath them soaked. Smiling, Ken pulled out as far as he dared, listening to Lance's keening pleas, before thrusting. His position gave him the leverage needed to sink deeper into Lance, and he groaned at the warm, pulsing clench of Lance's slick-soaked hole, pulling him in deeper and deeper.

Ken maintained a solid pace, keeping his thrusts longer but increasing the power behind them. Lance rocked in place, angling his hips up higher. Ken felt Lance's legs wrap around his hips, and he grunted, leaning down to kiss and nip more at Lance's gland. He groaned in pleasure when he felt Lance reciprocate, lipping at his own gland, trying to leave behind a mating mark. Ken chuckled.

“Gotta,” he began, breathless from the exertion of knotting Lance, the thought of being so deep in the omega, of marking him, of breeding him, of holding him close and kissing and cuddling and more nights spent together, making him thrust faster and harder into Lance. “Gotta bite hard, kitten. Make it bleed. Make it last.”

Ken's thrusts became shorter, harder, as he pushed his knot against Lance's hole. He moaned into Lance's neck when finally, finally, he knotted Lance.

Lance moaned, biting down hard on Ken, the filling sensation of the knot, of Ken's cock so deep inside him, too much, pushing him to the edge. Ken bit down on Lance, a mating mark to match the one Lance gave him, and followed Lance over the edge.

* * *

Three days later, Lance joyfully hummed as he wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a tray and filling it with as much food as he could carry.

“Dude!” Hunk cried, drawing Lance's attention to the doorway, where the rest of his team were peering around the corner. “You're alive!”

Lance blinked. “Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I be alive?”

“Dad said you were down with some kind of flu,” Keith replied, squinting at Lance. His nostrils flared, and Lance saw Shiro's do the same. For a brief moment, Lance wondered what the scar across Shiro's nose meant for his ability to smell, before Keith gasped. “You– Dad– _you_!”

“Me,” Lance answered, picking up one of Hunk's cookies and shoving it in his mouth.

“You!” Keith repeated, hopping into the doorway and pointing accusingly at Lance. “You, you– You quiznacked my dad!”

Lance swallowed the cookie while sneaking three more onto the tray. “I don't think you're using that word correctly.” He tilted his head, and watched with satisfaction as Keith realized that Lance wore Ken's shirt, the collar pulled to one side. Hunk reached down to cover Pidge's eyes and his own, only for Pidge to pull both his hands out of the way. Shiro gaped at the mating mark, still healing, still red and raw, while Keith turned a deep shade of red. “We made sweet love. The sweetest love. So sweet. So soft.”

“You _mated my dad_?!” Keith cried, horrified. “I'm going to kill him. I am going to kill my father.”

“And bring balance to the force,” Pidge quietly added. She reached up, high-fiving Hunk and Shiro both, although the latter had the thousand yard stare of someone imagining things they shouldn't. Keith kept staring at Lance, horrified. He froze, and everyone turned their eyes away from Lance, as Ken walked up and clapped Keith on the shoulder.

“Easy there, son,” Ken said, grinning down at his son. Lance's shirt clung tight to him, and he looked over at Lance, smiling softly. “Hey there, kitten. I thought I was gettin' the food here?”

Keith made a wheezing noise, frozen in place. Lance ignored him, returning Ken's smile as he set the tray to float alongside him.

“You were asleep, and I know you're just as exhausted as I am.” He paused, looking Ken over and licking his lips. Keith's wheezing noise intensified, and Hunk reached out, poking him. “My shirt looks good on you.”

“Imagine it'd look better off me,” Ken replied. Behind them, Hunk yelped, snagging Keith on the back of his shirt and yanking, keeping a snarling, growling Keith from making good on his earlier promise. “Should be gettin' back to the nest, kitten. It's too soon for you to be up and about like this.”

“Maybe,” Lance conceded, giving Ken a hooded look. He batted his eyes. “Maybe you should carry me the rest of the way. I'm still feeling a little weak.”

Ken growled, pulling Lance up into his arms and carrying him past Keith, who fell to his knees in horrified shock. Lance's laughter trailed after them, Shiro reaching out to pat Keith on the shoulder consolingly.


End file.
